Rikers Erster Kontakt
by MissPercy
Summary: Dieser Oneshot knüpft mit circa zwei Wochen Abstand an die Episode 4x15 "Erster Kontakt" (nicht der Film) an. Will Riker muss lernen die traumatischen Erlebnisse auf dem Planten Malcor III zu verarbeiten und stößt dabei an seine Grenzen. Warnung: Erwähnungen von Vergewaltigung. Kann Trigger enthalten.


**A/N:** Dies hier knüpft mit circa zwei Wochen Abstand an die Episode 4x15 "Erster Kontakt" an.

In der Folge wird Riker während einer Undercover-Mission verletzt und im Krankenhaus als Alien enttarnt. Eine Krankenschwester bietet ihm ihre Hilfe zur Flucht an, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass er vorher mit ihr schläft. Riker wirkt äußerst unglücklich darüber, aber erklärt sich scheinbar einverstanden. Seine Flucht im Anschluss scheitert und er wird erst später von der Enterprise gerettet.

Die Serie lässt Rikers Umgang mit den Erlebnissen im Anschluss völlig außer Acht, tatsächlich wird auf die äußerst obskure Szene im Krankenhaus später nie wieder eingegangen, was ich persönlich sehr schade finde.

Vielleicht war die Szene humorvoller gemeint, als ich sie aufgefasst habe, da es sich immerhin um Riker handelt, der sich ja eigentlich gerne durch die ganze Galaxie vögelt, aber dafür war die Situation und der Tonfall der Frau zu bedenklich. Ich hätte mir von der Serie einen differenzierteren Umgang mit der Situation gewünscht, die meiner Meinung nach nur als Vergewaltigung beschrieben werden kann. Hier ist also mein Versuch dazu.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek or any canon-characters. I'm not making money with this.

 **Warnung:** Erwähnungen von Vergewaltigung, Traumaverarbeitung, enthält möglicherweise Trigger

* * *

"Verdammt nochmal, Fähnrich Petrowa, ich sage es jetzt zum letzten Mal: Sie müssen die Scannerfrequenzen nach jedem Warpflug kontrollieren, um ihre Arbeit auf gesamter Bandbreite gewährleisten zu können! Wenn Sie das noch immer nicht verstanden haben, sollten Sie sich fragen, ob auf der Brücke hier wirklich der richtige Platz für Sie ist! Vielleicht muss ich über eine Versetzung auf Deck 42 zur Antimaterie-Lagerung nachdenken?", schimpfte William T. Riker unbeherrscht.

"Nein… Sir, ich… werde mich bessern, ich verspreche es!", stammelte die junge Frau aufgelöst und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war erst vor wenigen Wochen auf die Brücke der Enterprise versetzt worden und machte logischerweise einige Anfängerfehler, die ihr alle nachsahen. Alle bis auf Riker.

Er glaubte fast Tränen in den Augen des Fähnrichs erkennen zu können und wandte sich verärgert ab. Er wusste, dass er zu hart war, ungerechtfertigt. Dass sie seinen Ärger weder verdient, noch verursacht hatte. Zum Glück war Counselor Troi in diesem Moment nicht auf der Brücke, ebenso wenig wie Captain Picard. Hätte Deanna seinen erneuten Ausbruch miterlebt, hätte sie sicher bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Wenn sie es nicht eh bereits wusste: Seit zwei Wochen lief Riker mit dunklen Augenringen über die Brücke, war im einen Moment geistesabwesend und im nächsten übellaunig. Vor Deanna und Picard versuchte er seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, aber sobald beide weg waren, versank er immer wieder ins Grübeln, bis er wegen Nichtigkeiten an die Decke ging. Nun hatte er auch noch Fähnrich Petrowa halb zum Weinen gebracht. Riker wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Er merkte, dass die Blicke des halben Kommandostabs der Brücke noch immer wegen seines Ausbruchs auf ihm ruhten. Worf starrte ihn missbilligend an, obwohl man in den Ausdruck des Klingonen fast immer etwas Missbilligendes hineininterpretieren konnte, wenn man denn wollte. Data hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich mit seinem immer gleichen, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck wieder seiner Konsole zuwandte. Riker starrte auf die Uhr auf seinem Kommandopanel. Fünfzehn Minuten noch bis zur Nachtschicht… Fünfzehn endlose Minuten. Er konnte die Blicke der anderen keinen Augenblick länger ertragen, er musste hier raus, sofort!

"Commander Data, übernehmen Sie zur Nachtschicht", sagte er und stand auf.

"Sir, die Nachtschicht beginnt erst in vierzehn Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden", antwortete der Android. "Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?"

"Ich fühle mich bestens und jetzt übernehmen Sie, das ist ein Befehl!" Rikers Tonfall war eine Spur zu hart, doch es war ihm egal. Er stürmte von der Brücke, noch bevor Data mit "Verstanden, Sir.", antworten konnte.

"Deck Acht, Offiziersquartiere", murmelte er im Turbolift und bemerkte, dass seine Hände noch immer vor Anspannung zitterten. Er versuchte ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wieso nur gelang es ihm verdammt nochmal nicht?

Seit zwei Wochen versuchte er alles, um sich normal zu verhalten. Er absolvierte seine Schichten, erschien zum medizinischen Check-Up und spielte sogar Poker mit seinen Kollegen. Dennoch sah er seine Umgebung die meiste Zeit wie durch einen grauen Schleier, er funktionierte, fast maschinell, so wie man es von ihm erwartete. Wenn jemand ihn fragte, beharrte er darauf, dass es ihm gut ginge und alles okay war.

So sollte es ja auch sein, dachte er bei sich, aber er konnte sich selbst nichts vorlügen. Nichts war okay. Seit dem Vorfall auf Malcor III war überhaupt nichts mehr in Ordnung.

Dabei hatte es erst gar nicht danach ausgehen: Nachdem Riker wieder auf die Enterprise gebracht worden war, hatte Dr. Crusher seine Verletzungen behandelt, er hatte einen Bericht geschrieben und abgegeben und war wieder als diensttauglich erklärt worden. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Zumindest ein paar Tage lang.

Der Turbolift hielt und Riker lief ohne Umwege zu seinem Quartier. Zu seinem Glück war der Korridor menschenleer und niemand sprach ihn an. Er dachte an den Bericht, den er verfasst hatte, wie er stocken musste, als er zu der Stelle kam, in der er sagte, dass eine Krankenschwester ihm zur Flucht verhelfen wollte und wie die Flucht letztlich gescheitert war.

Dass es eine Bedingung für ihre Hilfe gegeben hatte, hatte Riker ausgelassen. Es ging schließlich niemanden was an, mit wem er schlief, oder? Und sie war ja bei Weitem nicht die erste Frau einer fremden Spezies, die sich ihm annäherte… Er musste schlucken, fühlte unwillkürlich den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals angestaut hatte.

Mit dem üblichen Zischen verschloss sich die Tür seines Quartiers hinter ihm, er ließ sich auf seine Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Sofort tauchte ihr Bild vor ihm auf. Wie jedes Mal. Verdammt. Mit beiden Händen rieb Riker sich seine schmerzenden Schläfen, versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, etwas beruhigendes, irgendetwas. Keine Chance!

Lanel war der Name der Frau, er würde ihn sicher niemals vergessen. Sie war nicht einmal hässlich, eigentlich sogar ganz hübsch. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er womöglich auf sie zugegangen, wie schon oftmals zuvor, wer weiß. Beim Gedanken daran schüttelte es ihn. Riker fühlte sich schwach, dumm und er verstand nicht, wieso ihm der Vorfall keine Ruhe ließ. Er, der sich mit Vorliebe durch die Betten hunderter Planeten gevögelt hatte, drehte nun durch wegen einer einzigen Frau? Einem einzigen Mal? Es sollte ihm egal sein, verdammt nochmal, aber das war es nicht.

Wieso hatte er nicht abgelehnt? Vehementer abgelehnt? Dachte er wirklich, ihr Angebot ihm zu helfen wäre seine einzige Chance zu fliehen gewesen?

 _"Anders kommen Sie niemals hier raus!"_ Ihre Worte hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf nach. Außerdem war er gezwungen, sich ihr gegenüber als Alien zu enttarnen. Sie hätte ihn verraten können, hatte ein Druckmittel. Und er war geschwächt, seine Verletzungen nur oberflächlich verheilt. Was hätte er also tun sollen?

Er dachte an die kalte Krankenhausliege, die Frau über sich, ihre Lippen auf seinen. Er war überrascht, dass er ihn überhaupt hochbekommen hatte. Der Akt selbst war schnell vorbei, Riker hatte tunlichst vermieden in ihr zu kommen, dennoch… Er hoffte, dass die verfluchte Malcorianerin wenigstens wusste, wie man verhütet. Ein Bastardkind von seiner Vergewaltigerin, das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Überhaupt… Vergewaltigerin… Es fühlte sich falsch an, dieses Wort überhaupt nur zu denken. Natürlich hatte er bereits vorher davon gehört, dass Männer von Frauen vergewaltigt werden konnten und sich mit einem herablassenden Lächeln gefragt, um was für Versager es sich dabei handeln musste. Nun war er einer von ihnen, ein Versager, ein Loser, ein Opfer einer Frau, die ihm körperlich absolut unterlegen war.

Er hätte Nein sagen können. Müssen.

Einen anderen Weg finden.

Einen erfolgreicheren.

Die im Anschluss gescheiterte Flucht war die schmerzhafte Krönung des gesamten Vorfalls. Ein grausamer Scherz, den das Universum an diesem Tag mit ihm trieb. Er hatte sich verkauft, für nichts und wieder nichts. Bei diesem Gedanken durchzuckte es Riker am meisten. Er zitterte am gesamten Körper und merkte plötzlich, dass sein Gesicht feucht war. Feucht von Tränen, die ihm seit einer Weile über die Wangen liefen und die er nun erst recht nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. In diesem Moment brach seine volle Verzweiflung über ihn herein und er gab sich ihr hin. Besinnungslos weinend, wie ein kleines Kind, lag er ausgestreckt auf seiner cremefarbenen Couch, die Hände in den Ritzen zwischen den Polstern vergraben. So verging einige Zeit, er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es Minuten, Stunden oder Tage waren, doch sein Ausbruch verebbte langsam und Riker blieb erschöpft liegen.

Im selben Moment ertönte seine Türklingel. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Person geben konnte, die ihn jetzt besuchte, die einzige Person an Bord, die spüren konnte, wie schlecht es ihm zur Zeit ging. Er war ihr in den letzten Wochen absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte jedes Gespräch verkürzt, das sie immer wieder gesucht hatte, sie abgeblockt und sie hatte ihn gelassen.

Riker realisierte, dass sie ihm nur Zeit gegeben hatte, bis er ihrer Meinung nach so weit war, mit ihr zu reden. Ebenso wusste er, dass er sie jetzt brauchte, dringender als je zuvor, auch wenn es ihm so sehr widerstrebte, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, dass sich ihm beim bloßen Gedanken daran bereits der Magen umdrehte. Trotzdem, allein ließ sich der Vorfall nicht mehr bewältigen und seine Pflicht litt jetzt schon darunter, wie sollte es erst werden, wenn er das alles noch weiter mit sich herumtragen würde?

Er setzte sich auf, wischte sich mit beiden Händen flüchtig durchs Gesicht und räusperte sich: "Herein."

"Hallo Will." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, gefasst und vertraulich, wie immer.

"Hallo Deanna."


End file.
